


watch and learn

by etherealgh0st (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Deep Subspace, Deepthroating, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, degrading, dom jeongin, hyunjin loves to be called a princess, hyunjin!bottom, jeongin!top, minho!top, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/etherealgh0st
Summary: He pulled away the curtain of Minho's bed, revealing the male in his natural pose of watching  a video on his phone with earbuds in. His lazy eyes converted upwards, seeing the noticeable bulge, the wet stain on his sleeve and the glow in his eyes. He knew what the boy needed without a second glance. But he didn't know the bonus of it all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> something that came to my mind out of nowhere. my two favourite ships, hyunin and hyunho, so why not put it in one. hope you'll enjoy

Since day one of Hyunjin growing his hair to a longer length and bleaching it to a pretty light blonde color, his self esteem grew and he has been feeling himself. The boy started to feel comfortable and pretty in his own eyes as he could even style his hair in different ways. From fishbraids, to a cute ponytail, let it loose and have a few braids in it or just straighten it and style it. It cupped his face so nicely, making him look pretty and soft. 

Hyunjin also caught the other two members’ eyes at how he started to act recently. From feeling himself to being just full of himself and using it to tease them. 

His first target was Jeongin. Hyunjin knew he had the boy wrapped around his little finger as no matter how small of a tease he’d be, it made him flustered easily. The skinship varied from constant hugs and cuddles to his touchy hands but he’d never cross the line. At least not yet.

The second person he got to seduce without hard work was Minho. When he’d be in the dance room, practicing choreos late at night with only his hyung accompanying him, as he’d wear a sleeveless shirt with a pair of sweats that cupped the highlighted curves of his body, he could always feel a pair of heavy eyes gazing at him. 

Noticing how he’d easily get distracted or lost in his thoughts made the blonde smile to himself at how much power he has over him without even moving his little finger to do any work.

Reasoning behind Hyunjin acting like this only with his maknae and favourite hyung is, well, because the princess is needy and wants to be fucked into oblivion by the said two. As Jeongin’s body got more buffer now, his baby Jeongin got more serious and his body got a wider shape which activated his manhandling kink. /Don’t blame him, the pup just wants to feel small and be used./

And with Minho, well it’s obvious. Last time they did it was when he felt so stressed that he needed to relieve his stress on something or someone and as Hyunjin noticed how tense his hyung was, after a long talk and a confession the blonde gave him consent.

A wild night like that one made Hyunjin want to repeat it but they didn’t have time next to their busy schedule and how tired everyone would be when they’d finally make it to their dorm. 

If everything will go by plan, after a long time of waiting, he’ll finally get what he’s been urging for the past weeks. For today 3racha’s vlive was planned which made three people less in the dorm. Later on Seungmin had to leave for vocal practice as he wanted Jeongin to tag along.

The blonde was sitting next to him quietly listening to their talk and hoping the boy would decline his offer. Which to his luck he did and the blonde had to suppress a smile. Since Seungmin didn’t want to go alone and still begged for the maknae to go with him, Hyunjin quickly threw himself into the conversation. 

“Lixie would for sure want to go with you. Maybe ask him. Y’know you’ll never change Innie’s opinion on something.” - he could feel the glare from the younger but he ignored it. To that Seungmin actually listened to his proposal and went to ask the other boy to tag along.

Now the only people in the dorm were Minho in his bed separated from the outside world and Jeongin splayed on the couch next to him. The only thing occupying his dumb self was how to start with it. He is so desperate that he can’t even think straight. All he wants is to be filled with two cocks and take it like a good boy that he is. 

Sitting on the couch with his knees bent, the shorts exposing his pretty legs. Fingers in his mouth as he was biting on them as a bad habit, the sleeve of his light sweater getting in the way as he chewed on it, making the fabric wet without even noticing. His eyes were practically glued on the younger’s exposed arms. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Jeongin’s eyes on him. As the younger laid on his side and was propped on his elbow while browsing through his phone he could feel the heaviness in the air even though none of them spoke. But once he caught the blonde he knew exactly what was making his mind hazy. 

Jeongin never got to have some action with the said boy, but since the day he came home earlier from vocal practice and overheard Minho practically ruining the boy as Hyunjin’s moans were so loud he could swear his throat would be sore the next day. He couldn’t stop having fantasise about doing the same to him.

And his flirty personality and skinship didn’t make things better. Would only leave the boy sexually frustrated as he’d had to get off in the shower only to the thought of him. Seeing his recent behavior and catching his acts, Jeongin caught the signs as his hormones hoped he was right about them.

“ ‘s there something wrong?” - he mumbled from his spot with which he finally caught Hyunjin’s attention. Getting his doe eyes to make eye contact with him while he was still chewing on his sleeve. “Is Jinnie needy?” - without hesitation, an unknown adrenaline kicking in, he spat out which made the other immediately nod. 

“And you want me to fuck you?” - only the words got him even more riled up at how sensitive the blonde was. Rubbing his thighs and squirming in his seat as how uncomfortable he felt with the tight short jeans on. “C’mere.” 

He quickly obeyed as he sat on his lap once the younger tossed his phone aside and sat up straight. His hands automatically landed on the older’s waist as his own arms hooked loosely around Jeongin’s neck. “You know the teasing and testing the waters was very unnecessary. Do you think a brat like you actually deserves to get what he wants?” 

Hyunjin’s face fell as he naturally pouted, burying his face in Jeongin’s neck as a whine left his throat. “Please, I will be a good boy for you. Gonna make you feel good.” - he had to grab firmly onto Hyunjin’s waist as the boy got squirmy on his lap, wanting to get some sort of friction. 

“Mhm. But i know who made  _ you _ feel good last time and put you in your place.” - the soft kisses which he trailed down his neck stopped as his cheeks heated up. By slowly moving away to look at the other’s serious face with a raised brow he knew what the boy was talking about. 

“So why don’t you go get him, hm?” 

As he pulled the curtain away he found the boy on his phone with a pair of earbuds on. Once his eyes lazily converted upwards he saw the very noticeable bulge in Hyunjin’s pants, the wet saliva stain on his sleeve and the look in his eyes. He immediately knew what he wanted, but didn’t know the bonus of it.

He found himself on his bed with Minho and Jeongin, as he was so deep into his space his mind felt so hazy that he at one point thought this might even be a dream. But the rough yet carefully done lip bite made him realise this was actually finally happening. He loves Minho’s lips. Always have that pretty dark color with a unique shape as whenever he’d kiss him it would feel soft and intoxicating. He wanted- he needed more of him.

Once he pulled away the boy could only whine as his eyes were pleadingly looking up at the two. “Princess is deep in his subspace, isn’t he? Wants and could take anything you give him, will even beg for more no matter if it hurts.” - MInho commented out loud for Jeongin to understand what Hyunjin was going through. He started to buck his hips, grinding against nothing with his legs spread as more soft whines started to leave his lips.

As Jeongin sat on the other bed opposite of his, he watched the scene unfold, noting every step of Minho’s mentally and memorising what the boy loves, his sensitive spot and his liked turn ons. 

“But we won’t give him everything he desires ‘cause it could damage him. And princess is a good boy who will take what he gets and be grateful for it.” - his fingers found its way in his mouth again as his glassy eyes fell on Jeongin where he sat on the other bed. 

“Is your oral fixation getting worse again, hm? Haven’t had a dick in your mouth for a long time.” - Hyunjin’s eyes darted up at Minho again, quickly nodding at his question to which the answer was obvious. Latter’s furrowed dark brows and lustful yet caring eyes made Hyunjin feel inpatient by the seconds that passed. 

He saw how he looked over at Jeongin and signaled him with a head tilt to come here. The younger immediately got up as they changed positions. Minho got up and went to grab the lube and condoms from his own room as the younger kneeled between the blonde’s thighs and got automatically pulled down into a heated kiss.

Their lips were moving so naturally against each other that it made Hyunjin moan into the kiss. Grabby hands pulling him close as possible as his hips started to buck against Jeongin’s bulge which got bigger the more he watched a desperate Hyunjin underneath their hyung. He quickly broke the kiss to take Hyunjin’s shirt off as when he went back in for a kiss the boy whined, wanting him to take his shirt off as well.

He listened to his pleads and took it off, tossing it away carelessly. Hyunjin moaned at the sight of Jeongin’s upper body which got the younger’s self esteem boosting. Petite, small with perfect amount of muscle. Hyunjin’s hands immediately started to trail over every corner of his body as their lips connected again.

The make out session was interrupted by Minho’s appearance as he tossed the needed stuff on the bed beside them. “Want me to prep him or would you like to do that?” - he voiced as Jeongin broke the kiss, the blonde chasing after his lips. Without another word Jeongin took the lube as the blonde got the tight jeans and boxers finally of himself. 

Jeongin’s eyes fell on his hard length, veins popping as the tip was angry red as how needy he was for release. Remembering the noted degrading the boy broke the silence while pouring the lube on his fingers. With his peripheral view he saw that MInho took a seat on the other bed.

“What a beautiful big cock you have Jinnie, hm? Too bad it’s useless.” - Hyunjin whined at his words as his hips bucked and precum ran down the slit. It made a proud smile paint his lips before he brought the tips of his fingers over his hole. “You don’t have to go easy. I finger myself in the shower when I’m not tired. So- it wasn’t that long that i had something inside me.” 

A ‘tsk’ noise was heard from Minho’s direction as a low “of course you did.” - left his mouth. Eyes falling on him as they made eye contact. The moment Jeongin’s long fingers pushed inside his brows gently furrowed as pleasure painted his face. Eyes never leaving Minho’s, wanting to get him annoyed so he goes hard on him again, that he won’t be able to walk. 

His back started to arch as his hips were slowly grinding against his fingers. One hand pushed through his blonde long hair as soft moans started to leave his plump red glossy lips. Teeth biting harshly onto his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered shut, brows still furrowing. 

“Oh yea, right there- fuck your fingers feel so good.” - Jeongin’s eyes couldn’t leave the sight he got in front of him. Hyunjin’s naked body arching so naturally and grinding against his fingers as his velvety soft tight hole was clenching around them. His free hand grabbed his outer thigh, close to his ass as he squeezed the meat of it. 

After three fingers and a lot of scissoring he pulled his fingers out thinking it might be enough for his petite yet long cock. But after seeing Minho get undressed and seeing his average length yet thick cock he bit his bottom lip hoping that he prepped the boy enough. 

The younger got up from the bed as Minho took his place again. After taking his boxers off before he knew it Minho had a condom on already and started to push inside Hyunjin’s needy hole. “Go fill up his mouth. He’ll need something to keep him quiet.” - the blonde had to bite a smile at that, being happy for his win. 

By starting off with a slow pace he got a few lewd sounds coming from his plump lips. Once Jeongin kneeled behind his head and got lower for his cock to reach his mouth, Hyunjin tilted his head as he looked up at the younger. Making eye contact with him like that almost made him cum at the spot. 

After swallowing hard he patted the tip on his lips a few times before sinking into his mouth. The warmth of it and the wetness made him throw his head back and let out a low moan. Hyunjin propped himself on his elbows for a more comfortable acces by tilting his head more as the other started to fuck his throat whilst Minho picked up the pace.

His hands tightly grabbed his hips to hold him in place while fucking into him with a fast pace as his own hips snapped sharply against his ass, the room being filled with the sounds of skin slapping together, Jeongin’s low moans and the lewd sound of Hyunjin deepthroating him. 

After seeing Hyunjin giving no sign of needing air, Jeongin himself pulled away after remembering Minho’s words that Hyunjin tends to push the limits while in his space. His lungs immediately filled with air saliva strands and precum still connected from his lips to Jeongin’s tip. Without any long wait he started to sloppily trail his lips and tongue over his dick. 

Minho’s thrusts started to become slow as he trailed off with his hips movements. “Jeongin-ah. Come here.” - the younger’s doe eyes immediately landed on Minho as he saw him pull out from Hyunjin which made him whine as his hole started to clench around nothing. 

When they switched places Jeongin poured a bit of lube on his hand and coated the new condom which he rolled on. The younger thought Minho might take his place but when he saw him sit on the other bed again he froze. He gave him a quick head raise and a sign to go for it which made him get a bit shy. 

But once his eyes fell on the boy beneath him something managed to switch inside him. “Hands and knees. Now.” - he caught Minho’s smirk with his peripheral view before his hand fell down as he started to stroke himself. 

Hyunjin quickly obeyed at that as his ass was up in the air in no time. With that he placed a hand on his hip as with the other he started to push in, trying his best not to cum at just the sight of his dick disappearing inside Hyunjin’s tight ass. The feeling only making it even harder. 

“What a good princess- feel so good around me, baby.” - once he pushed all the way in, burying himself deep, his hands trailed over his arched back as a sign that he’s being a good boy for him. Soon enough he started to snap his hips and angled himself to try and find his prostate. 

A loud broken moan escaped Hyunjin’s lips as he was fisting the sheets, knuckles turning white as how hard he was grabbing on them. His body jerked forward after Jeongin repeated his action. “Found it.” - he started to fuck into him with a fast pace, the tip abusing his prostate as continues lewd sounds and whimpers were leaving his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck- give it to me. Yea- oh god.” - Minho couldn’t believe his eyes and ears that he made Hyunjin a loud mess. Which only made him more aroused as he was close. 

Cries and whines echoed through the room as the blonde felt close. With a sudden action of Jeongin’s Hyunjin almost came at the spot. His long fingers grabbed onto his long blonde strands and pulled it towards him. “Taking me so well. Gonna cum for me?” - he didn’t trust his voice as he could only cry out loudly, throat exposed as his hair was still being pulled by the younger.

The image he got made Minho cum all over his hand with a low groan, with a heavy chest and lazy eyes he still got his focus on them while fisting his dick to ride out his high. 

With a few more thrusts and Jeongin’s hand stroking Hyunjin’s dick with the same pace, the blonde came with a broken moan and shaky thighs. Once he let go of his hair, he buried his face into the pillow as uncontrollable moans were suffocated by it. 

The clenching of his hole and the whole situation made him spill into the condom as he bit hard onto his bottom lip, a low groan escaping his throat. With a slow pace he rode his high before pulling out with a cuss under his breath. 

Hyunjin’s tired body fell flat on his tummy as Jeongin slipped the full condom off, tied it and tossed it aside where Minho did his. Minho got up from where he sat and went to quickly wash his hand. Hyunjin turned slowly on his back as he made eye contact with Jeongin, the boy was kneeling on the bed and catching his breath. The scene made him chuckle. 

“Was i good?” - with a pouty smile Hyunjin nodded. “More than good.” - he also added which made the younger give him a mere smile. Standing up from the bed and putting on his boxers once Minho came back with a wet cloth. 

After cleaning up and putting on some clothes. Jeongin also gave them a bottle of water before Minho went to his room, Jeongin staying with the blonde. His head resting on Jeongin’s chest while he was playing with his hair. “How about- i only get to have you?” 

He broke the silence which made Hyunjin prop his body a bit up to look at him. “Are you saying you want me to be yours? Or do you want me to only get your dick wet?” - he got a slap on his chest at that which made him giggle. Immediately leaning in to litter small kisses on his lips. 

“I’ll be yours, yes. You possessive ass.” - he pulled him into a longer kiss as he grabbed onto his hair tightly, earning a soft moan from him. 


End file.
